ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cat Stays in the Picture
}} Haley gives advice to Thanh and Niu as she and Belkar leave Azure City. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ * Niu ◀ ▶ * Shadowdancer ◀ * "Kaboom" Redaxe ◀ * The King of Nowhere Transcript Ho Thanh: Haley, I'm not certain this is a wise move. Haley: You'll do fine. They'll eat that "righteous vengeance" shtick you have up with a spoon. Well, with chopsticks. Thanh: But I wasn't even part of the Sapphire Guard's leadership! Flashback of Thanh bowing to the King of Nowhere. The Assassins are hiding behind a curtain. Thanh (inset): I was a glorified messenger. I only survived the battle because I was on a diplomatic mission to Nowhere at the time. Shadowdancer: A paladin?? "Kaboom" Redaxe: Screw tha, we're na gettin' paid enuff. Thanh: Are you certain you cannot stay to advise me for a while? Haley: Sorry, the agreement that Celia drafted and they signed stipulates that Belkar and I can't stick around. Haley: But I'll give you some advice. When it comes to doing what's right, trust your instincts. When it comes to doing what is stealthy—ignore your instincts. Haley: You don't have a deceitful bone in your body. Just ask someone else what would be sneaky and do that. Haley: Maybe ask Niu here. She's pretty underhanded for a fighter, especially since she took that level in rogue. Thanh: I didn't know you multiclassed to rogue. Niu: Yeah, what was I thinking, not advertising it to the team's paladin? Haley and Niu hug Haley: And don't forget, if anyone from Hinjo's fleet shows up, tell them that we went to Cliffport. Niu: I'll remember. Thanks, Haley. Haley: Make me proud, girl. Niu: I will. Haley and Thanh shake hands Thanh: Good luck. My people owe you a debt. Haley: To you, too. May the Twelve Gods not appear in the sky just to smack you down. Belkar: This is totally unfair, you know. That should be ME ruling with an iron fist, not Fuzz-Lip. Haley: Yeah, fate is a cruel mistress. Just be glad they're letting you take Mr. Scruffy. Apparently a little omen goes a long way. Belkar: Ha! As if they could force the Scruffinator to stay! Belkar: Come on, Mr. Scruffy, time to leave this blue cesspool and hit the open road. It's just you and me now, halfling and cat. Two stone-cold killers cutting a bloody swath across a world of soft squishy targets. Belkar: What do you say to that? Beat. Mr. Scruffy sits down. Beat. Mr. Scruffy licks his groin with a "schlict! schlict! schlict!" Mr. Scruffy: Meow? Belkar: Huh. Belkar: Well I was hoping for something more like, "Hell yeah, let's find some bitches and get this party started!" but I guess we can work our way up to that. D&D Context * Player characters in D&D 3.5e are not bound to just one class, such as fighter or wizard. A player may multi-class and take levels in other classes as well, though at a cost compared to staying with a single class. Trivia * This is the final appearance of the pair of assassins from the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern. They were featured in comics #225 through #242. Shadowdancer appeared in eleven comics in all, Redaxe in ten. Neither are actually named in the comic; Shadowdancer is his class, not his name, and Redaxe's name is only given in the Order of the Stick Card Game. External Links * 535}} View the comic * 73974}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Leads the Resistance